


entering the castle

by hetty_grace



Series: forsyth and dorothy au [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetty_grace/pseuds/hetty_grace
Summary: jughead finds out about dottie





	1. Getting caught

**Author's Note:**

> Dotties is an OC, all other characters aren’t mine .  
> Dottie context :  
> A serpent  
> Probably between 24-27 (like they’re literally part of a gang, an age gap ain’t their biggest problem)  
> Her and Fp have been together just over 3 months.

At the back of most teenagers minds there is the same fear; “what if my parents walk in”. And it’s usually irrational, they probably aren’t even home and yet it still eats away at them. However, even though this fear exists it very rarely stops the notion, they get a little bit distracted. The thing is: you then start to grow up, you get a place of your own and this fear no longer exists, until your boyfriend invites you to his house, that he shares with his son. In fact not only that, but a son who doesn’t even know you exist.

“Nonono.....no” Anyone external to the conversation could tell she was being serious with that last “no”, as she punctuated it with a glare, yet also proceeded to bring her hands lower down his back, sliding into the back of his boxers. “Jughead. Your son! Could come home at any minute and I don’t imagine he wants to see his dad ‘entering the castle’ with some random lady” This time the seriousness of her words were further proven by her guiding him to the couch and proceeding to straddle him.  
“A castle?...a castle, what crusty, cold and boring” Fp’s head tilted back with a laugh as smile lines became more prominent. “No, you’re right” he said still chuckling to himself, “that does sum up your vagi-“ *SLAP* “-oh”. 

The hand was quick against his arm before he could finish speaking, playful enough to tell him he didn’t cross any boundaries yet firm enough to remind him who was in charge. The shock of the impact made Fp’s whole body jerk in surprise - his hips bouncing up - starting a steady rhythm of grinding between the pair. Heart rates started to quicken, breathing became a bit more urgent and Dottie’s stubbornness started to kick in. “Boring you say? I’ll show you bloody boring”.

The way she slid of his lap would have made you believe she had a side career as a pornstar. Genuinely, imagine being turned on, as fuck and then leaving the one income of pleasing you were receiving, and then doing that with the grace of a ballerina. Like damn, she had restraint. Once knelt on the floor she eased her hands between his knees and slowly spread them apart. A little reshuffle here and there and she was sat between his legs attentively. Looking up with big doughy eyes she pressed a kiss on his jeans, just left of his straining zipper. Then another just off to the right. One hand shimmied from its place on his thigh to the fastenings of his jeans and slowly released the treasure within. Fp released a small whimper, only barely vocal. Dottie raised her head and gave him a toothy smile, “still, pretty mundane if you ask me” he muttered in response, his voice hoarse. The bar was raised now, and she was not gonna give up lightly.

Her hand grabbed his shaft in his boxers and slowly started to stroke. The friction of the material obviously starting to get to him, as he tilted he head back and groaned. “Ohoh...ohmygod” And then she let go. She moved away from him a little bit and proceeded to pull his jeans fully off leaving trails of kisses down the newly exposed skin. Then the exact same with his boxers. She looked at him and smiled again, if it were anyone else there they would of look vulnerable, sat there naked from the waste down with literally no power at all, yet his natural dominance still shon through, reminding her that no matter how much she liked to pretend she had control, he would always be in charge. His face tilted down making direct eye contact with her still perched at his feet, them both giving silent little nods of consent before anything went any further. And with that she began to move forward, back to her previous spot, her face directly in front of his erection, her breath hitting it.  
“Uh uh uh, sweetie pie, I don’t think that this is fair at all. I mean look at you, you’re still fully dressed” 

She stood up instantly. Eye contact held throughout she slowly started lifting her shirt above her head, once off she threw it across the room. She grabbed the cups of her bra and squeezed them together, exaggerating her cleavage as she did so.  
“What’s all this about, doll?” Fp questioned, wondering why a simple task was becoming something he’d be willing to pay for.  
“Well, I didn’t want you to get ‘bored’”. She said whilst clipping her bra and easing it of her body. Once her breast were free she started to play with them a bit more, pushing them together, pinching her nipples, finally she released a moan...and so did Fp as she looked up she realised that he had started to to wank himself to the actions before him. Well at least he wasn’t bored she thought to herself. But she wanted more of his attention. She slid her skirt off, throwing it against some empty cans purposely to make a noise - make sure he was still with her for the main event. And then with a few wiggles of her hips she turned away from him and pulled her panties downs. Slowly easing them down her long legs, making sure she stuck her bum out, so that he got a good view. The grunts behind her got louder, which only encouraged her more. 

Feet on the floor, arse in the air she reach under to rub a finger across her sweet spot. Only just enough to tease her self. She then trailed her hand a bit further down pushing a single finger into her pussy. The angle she was stood at gave Fp the best seat in the house. After a few more thrusts her thighs were starting to clench and she didn’t think she could stand much longer. She removed her fingers, a disappointed sigh could be heard behind her and she turned back around.

Now face to face with Fp she could see how far gone he was. The strokes of his hands were getting sloppy, his eyes were barely open and ragged breathes were being drawn from his partly open mouth. She had just started out on a mission to negotiate into her into her previous place, straggling his lap. And that’s when reality hit. Every teenagers worst nightmare, playing out in slow motion. 

No they were not teenagers. And no it wasn’t one of their parents are the door. This was much, much worse. And so the door to the trailer creaked open and a questioning shout for “Dad” was announced, they knew they were done for! Dottie did the only thing she thought that would make this moment a little bit more dignified: tackling Fp to the couch and pulling the throw, previously neatly folded over the back of the couch, trying to protect a poor son’s eyes.

There he was, Jughead Jones. Stepping unaware into the kitchenette of the trailer. And. Then. He. Turned. Around. 

Never before had such a noise been emitted from boy past puberty. Like a pheasant being hit by a car. Quick as lightening his hands covered his eyes and he turned to face the other direction, like a child walking in on mummy and daddy kissing. I mean technically that’s kinda what he did; except they WEREN’’T WEARING CLOTHES, and that DEFINITELY WASN’T HIS MOTHER.

Silence.

“Jug? Say something” Fp awkwardly tried to manoeuvre both himself and Dottie under the blanket (making sure nothing was visible) so that he could properly look at Jughead.  
“First, both of you need to get dressed. I’m not having this conversation whilst you’re pressing your naked butts into the couch” And with that the teenager left to the bathroom, leaving Sid and Nancy stunned in the lounge. 

Once alone a giggle exited from Dottie’s mouth. “what’ you finding so funny girl?” Fp asked through gritted teeth, doing up his trousers.  
“This” A glare was shot her way. Fp now searching round the room for her missing underwear. “Oh come on Jonesy, its kinda hilarious” Another glare. “Oh lighten up, it isn’t the end of the world.  
“He’s my son. My son just walked in on us, how could this get any worse” Fp started pacing around the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

Once fully dressed Dottie got up and stood into front of him, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Fp?”” ... no response. “Fp look at me.” She gently place her hand on his jaw and tilted his face down to make eye contact with her. “ He isn’t a tiny child, he’ll understand. Hell, you’re his dad, of course you have sex otherwise how does he think he came to be”. His arms started to wrap around her waist and pull her into a deep hold.  
“ I know, it’s just, this isn’t how I wanted him finding out”. His eyes now looked less angry and more sad.  
“What, about the sex thing?” She questioned in a mock whisper trying to lighten the mood, and it worked. Slightly. The tips of his lips started to curve up “No baby, about the us thing”.  
“Oh. Oh yeah the us thing” she smiled cheekily, “I think that may be one of my favourite things” She punctuated her comment with a light slap to his arse. Got ‘im, she thought as a full smile spread to Fp’s face.  
“Aye, aye none of that, that’s what got us in trouble in the first place” he said bringing a hand to his face to cover his mouth and the stifle the laugh that was building.

“Yo you two decent yet. There better not be any more canoodling going on” A muffled shout came from the bathroom interrupting them. The comment caused both adults to laugh fully, both realising that the next hour may not be as tense as they were anticipating. “It will be alright ya know” she whispered before Jughead entered back into the room, placing her hand in Fp’s.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, well that’s awks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that it wasn’t previously mentioned theirs is set somewhere in S1 pre Fp’s arrest but after after Jughead moves back in

I might have previously lied, as maybe it isn’t being caught that is everyone’s fear, maybe it’s the aftermath. The idea of making eye contact with your parents trying to explain that you were actually just a bit cold and both took your clothes off to share body heat (you read about it online the other day) and that you totalling weren’t frickly-frackling in their Christian house hold - amen. The issue is for Fp Jones is that it wasn’t his parents who walked in. He was meant to be the adult. Someone who lead by good example... And didn’t have sex right where anyone could walk in.

“So” Fp started but then quickly stopped. The three of them sat around the small dining table of the Jone’s trailer, Jughead refusing to go into the living room until the current couch in there has been removed and burnt. “Where do you want to start, I’m sure you must have questions”. Fp was trying to be the responsible parent, by actually talking about this....but it very awkward, for everyone involved.

For once in his life Jughead didn’t know what to say. Prior to entering the room he thought he was fine, but now face to face with his dad, it was different. He wasn’t angry or scared or sad but he also didn’t think he was happy, in fact he wasn’t really sure how he felt. He was pleased for his dad finding someone and finally moving on, he just wasn’t prepared for his dad to move on, on the family couch. Realistically the whole situation was hilarious and within a week will just be another anecdote to use to embarrass his dad when they have guests however right now, it was still just a bit too soon.

More silenced began. “I’m Dottie by the way.” She went to put her hand out to shake but quickly withdrew it, once remembering where it had been not even 15 minutes ago. However her action didn’t go noticed by the two men, who were putting too much attention in avoiding eye contact with each other. “I’m a caterer”...”Your dad has told me you have quite the sweet tooth”. Finally! She got his attention.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that”he finished what he said with a laugh, but it didn’t have any energy behind it and quickly faded back to silence.

“Right, well I’m just going to go powder my nose, I’ll be back in a minute”Dottie said getting up, thinking that maybe the father and son needed to sort out, whatever was going on right now, alone. And she could also finally wash her hands...

“So” The two finally made eye contact.  
“So” Jughead mimicked his dad statement, “I mean I guess I should ask how long this has all been going on?”  
“Couple months maybe, closer to a year unofficially” Jughead contemplated this comment, realising that not only had his dad missed out on key bits of his life but he had missed out of bit of his dad’s as well.  
“Does she make you happy”. Fp’s face brightened like a child walking into a toy shop.  
“Absolutely” One word, one glance and that’s all Jughead needed for him too to be smiling like an idiot. Oh gosh, now here comes the hard bit (bad choice of words, sorry)  
“I’m happy for you” There is was. Two men, so closed off from each other, trying desperately to show how much they cared, even if it wasn’t in the most conventional way. For Fp those four word may as well have been ‘I love you, dad’, because that’s what they meant. They meant that Jughead had forgiven him - not for everything just yet, but one day, you wait and see.

Dottie walked into a scene much different from the one she had left. The duo were sat making jokes, the aura was now much more cheery and any previous tension was gone. Fp was the first to notice her presence “Don’t be looming doll, come sit. It’s time for some real introductions”  
“Jughead this is my...” he paused for a moment and did a slight side eye to the women next to him *cought* “my girlfriend , Dottie Clarke” Secret smiles were exchanged between Fp and Dottie. “Dottie this is my favourite so-“  
“I’m his only son so he’s oblige to say that. Jughead Jones the 3rd”. Finally, a handshake was shared between the pair “Oh, and a little fyi, I’m not calling you mum. Just thought we could jump that hurdle now. It’s nothing personal - just a bit weird”  
“I wouldn’t have expected anything else”

You see the thing about fears is that the longer that they’re in your head the worst they get. They loom and then they grow, getting worse and worse until you’re left with a monster that can’t be tamed. But when ‘the worst’ finally happens and the fear finally come true, it isn’t nearly as bad as it was in your head.


End file.
